


a kiss to make it better

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, attemped hair braiding at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Noya gives hair braiding a go and it's a rough ride for Asahi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	a kiss to make it better

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written asanoya in like 2+ years omg??? i didn't think it'd been that long...welp here we are

It hurts. It hurts every single time. 

Noya and the world “gentle” aren’t very familiar with each other, even when it comes to Asahi’s hair. He pulls at the strands in his hands, yanks as he twists and insists that he’s not being rough at all. Asahi has a lot of patience and, luckily, not a soft head, otherwise he’d be shoo’ing Noya out of his home for this barrage of pain.

“I’ll get it! I’ll do this right even if I die!” Noya declares.

Asahi grimaces. “I don’t think you’ll be the one dying...”

Noya ceases his attack on Asahi’s scalp for a moment to lean over him. “Huh?”

Asahi shakes his head with a loose smile. “Nothing, nothing. Just...be a little more gentle, please?”

Noya bounces back on Asahi’s bed, fists full of Asahi’s hair, and huffs. “I’m being as gentle as possible! Braiding is war!”

With a sigh, Asahi gets back to trying to study. Studying on the floor isn’t the difficult part, it’s studying with Noya’s legs squeezing his arms and Noya’s hands being little terrors on his head that are making this hard. But Noya insisted he learn how to braid hair and since Shimizu wouldn’t let him learn on her hair--big surprise--he turned to Asahi, though very reluctantly. The eagerness to learn and the aversion to using Asahi didn’t match up at all but, well, here they are despite that.

“Why do you want to learn so badly anyway?”

Noya pauses. “...There’s someone I, uh, I want to impress someday, so I have to get good at it now!”

Asahi winces at another chunk pulled. “O-oh, I see.”

“Yeah! So that’s that!”

After a while longer of Noya abusing Asahi’s head and Asahi failing to concentrate, Asahi puts his hands up and waves them around at Noya. “O-okay, please stop! It hurts too much, I’m sorry.”

Noya stops. “It hurts?”

“Ah...yes. All over.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“I didn’t want to ruin your, uh, fun?”

Noya huffs and drops Asahi’s hair; the relief makes him sigh.

“Jeez, man, I would’ve stopped if you said so!”

Asahi rubs his head. “My bad...well, now my whole head is full of pain.”

“If I were a girl I’d kiss it better!”

Asahi chuckles. “Right.”

Noya’s quiet for a moment. Then he smooths out Asahi’s hair slowly, as if thinking something over. “Well, um, I’m not a girl but I do um...here, I’ll just...”

Noya quickly plants a few kisses around Asahi’s scalp, then just as quickly bounds off the bed. Asahi touches his head as Noya gathers up his things in a flurry.

“I just--! I gotta go, uh, nice knowing you! See you at school, ugh! Bye!”

And with that, Noya’s gone.

Asahi is a little flustered, sure, but he wouldn’t have expected Noya to literally run away like that. Guess he’ll see what tomorrow will bring to this development.

At the very least, he’ll suggest that Noya get a wig to practice on instead of a person.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is @ [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
